Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels
Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels is a Yu-Gi-Oh! video game for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. It features twenty characters each from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. This game follows the September 2013 List. Features * Includes 6,004 cards. * 20 characters from each series to Duel against. * A Multiplayer Mode that includes Tag Duels. * Compatibility with DLC from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Plus. Achievements/Trophies MDAchievement1.png | First of Many (10) Complete your first Duel. MDAchievement2.png | To the Top! (10) Reach the top of the first Duel ladder. MDAchievement3.png | Series Complete (10) Complete your first series. MDAchievement4.png | Half Way There (20) Complete Yu-Gi-Oh! and GX series. MDAchievement5.png | Series Finale (20) Complete Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and ZEXAL series. MDAchievement6.png | Number One (40) Complete Expert Mode. MDAchievement7.png | Custom Victory (10) Win a Duel using a custom Deck Recipe. MDAchievement8.png | Rank Up (10) Win 15 ranked Matches. MDAchievement9.png | Another One? (10) Win a Duel and earn a second copy of a card. MDAchievement10.png | Back at Ya (10) Use a signature creature against their owner. MDAchievement11.png | World Duelist (20) Play 30 Multiplayer Duels. MDAchievement12.png | One Better (30) Inflict at least 1,000,001 damage. Downloadable content Decklists Gameplay The narrator of the game is a robot called IN4-M8 (a pun of Info-Mate). The game's Normal Mode is divided into the four series. Within each four are 4 "towers", and in each tower are five characters from each respective series. The first four characters you must defeat in a Single Duel while the last character you must defeat in a Match Duel. You must defeat each character in each tower in order to advance to the next series. After completing the ZEXAL series, an Expert Mode is unlocked, which works the same as Normal Mode, but each character uses a much more powerful Deck. You obtain more cards to use as more characters are defeated. The first card obtained is a card the character uses in his/her Deck, while the rest are random. The number of cards unlocked depends on how you preformed in the Duel(s) . Duelist Roster Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters TéaGardner-MD.png|Téa Gardner SolomonMutoMD.png|Solomon Muto WeevilUnderwoodMD.png|Weevil Underwood BanditKeithMD.png|Bandit Keith MaximillionPegasusMD.png|Maximillion Pegasus TristanTaylorMD.png|Tristan Taylor MokubaKaibaMD.png|Mokuba Kaiba DukeDevlinMD.png|Duke Devlin MakoTsunamiMD.png|Mako Tsunami SetoKaibaMD.png|Seto Kaiba YugiMutoMD.png|Yugi Muto IshizuIshtarMD.png|Ishizu Ishtar ShadiMD.png|Shadi OdionMD.png|Odion MarikIshtarMD.png|Marik Ishtar RebeccaHawkinsMD.png|Rebecca Hawkins MaiValentineMD.png|Mai Valentine BakuraRyouMD.png|Bakura Ryou JoeyWheelerMD.png|Joey Wheeler YamiYugiMD.png|Yami Yugi Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ChumleyHuffingtonMD.png|Chumley Huffington BastionMisawaMD.png|Bastion Misawa ZaneTruesdaleMD.png|Zane Truesdale KagemaruMD.png|Kagemaru SartoriusKumarMD.png|Sartorius Kumar VellianCrowlerMD.png|Dr. Vellian Crowler JimCrocodileCookMD.png|Jim Crocodile Cook JesseAndersonMD.png|Jesse Anderson ChazzPrincetonMD.png|Chazz Princeton YubelMD.png|Yubel AdrianGeckoMD.png|Adrian Gecko TyrannoHassleberryMD.png|Tyranno Hassleberry AtticusRhodesMD.png|Atticus Rhodes AsterPhoenixMD.png|Aster Phoenix NightshroudMD.png|Nightshroud BlairFlanniganMD.png|Blair Flannigan AxelBrodieMD.png|Axel Brodie SyrusTruesdaleMD.png|Syrus Truesdale AlexisRhodesMD.png|Alexis Rhodes JadenYukiMD.png|Jaden Yuki Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's MistyTredwellMD.png|Misty Tredwell CarlyCarmineMD.png|Carly Carmine DevackMD.png|Devack RomanGoodwinMD.png|Roman Goodwin JackAtlasMD.png|Jack Atlas HunterPaceMD.png|Hunter Pace TetsuTrudgeMD.png|Officer Tetsu Trudge KalinKesslerMD.png|Kalin Kessler RexGoodwinMD.png|Rex Goodwin AporiaMD.png|Aporia SherryLeBlancMD.png|Sherry LeBlanc SayerMD.png|Sayer BoltTannerMD.png|Bolt Tanner GreigerMD.png|Greiger Z-oneMD.png|Zone LunaMD.png|Luna LeoMD.png|Leo AkizaIzinskiMD.png|Akiza Izinski CrowHoganMD.png|Crow Hogan YuseiFudoMD.png|Yusei Fudo Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL CaswellFrancisMD.png|Caswell Francis NelsonAndrewsMD.png|Nelson Andrews DextraMD.png|Dextra TreyMD.png|Trey KiteTenjoMD.png|Kite Tenjo ToriMeadowsMD.png|Tori Meadows NistroMD.png|Nistro QuattroMD.png|Quattro QuintonMD.png|Quinton AstralMD.png|Astral RioKastleMD.png|Rio Kastle FlipTurnerMD.png|Flip Turner Dr.FakerMD.png|Dr. Faker VetrixMD.png|Vetrix VectorMD.png|Vector BronkStoneMD.png|Bronk Stone CathyKatherineMD.png|Cathy Katherine AnnaKaboomMD.png|Anna Kaboom ReginaldKastleMD.png|Reginald Kastle YumaTsukumoMD.png|Yuma Tsukumo References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels Millennium Duels